


Prenez ma main

by NiniMousse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMousse/pseuds/NiniMousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Négocier, il savait faire. Mais face à elle, il n'était plus si sûr de lui... /*/ Petit OS centré sur Hilda et Saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prenez ma main

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/gifts).



> En réponse à cette requête de la communauté Hybridation : "Moonie Cherry - Saga/Hilda - le repentir est un chemin long et difficile - tous ratings"  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

**¤StS¤**

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux mâchouillait nerveusement l'extrémité de sa cigarette tout en cherchant son briquet. Où donc se cachait cet objet maudit ? Il retourna les poches de son manteau fourré une par une et le trouva finalement, confortablement tapi dans un repli de tissu. Calmant tant bien que mal ses nerfs mis à mal par le long voyage et la température glaciale, il tenta d'allumer le cylindre brun. Etait-ce le froid ? Ses mains tremblaient comme les feuilles sous le vent, insensibles à sa détresse d'homme en manque de tabac. Enfin, après plusieurs essais manqués, son opium personnel vint se loger entre ses lèvres en lui délivrant chaleur et détente.

Avec un soupir de pur plaisir, il s'adossa au mur blanc et rugueux puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. A cette heure-ci, en Grèce, la nuit silencieuse devait recouvrir le Sanctuaire et offrir son tissu d'étoiles aux noctambules. Mais il n'était pas au Sanctuaire, ni même en Grèce, et le ciel n'avait pas cette couleur d'encre qu'il appréciait tant. Ici, le ciel était rouge, orange, violet et se parait d'un flamboyant soleil de minuit. Ici, il était… En mission diplomatique, s'il se fiait au parchemin cacheté que Shion lui avait calé d'autorité entre les mains deux jours auparavant. Un grognement irrité lui échappa. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être ici.

Il n'avait strictement aucun lien avec le royaume d'Asgard, rien qui ne pouvait justifier l'absolue nécessité de sa présence. Et pourtant il se retrouvait là, à profiter d'un instant de paix sur une terrasse désertée du palais de Valhalla. Après une épuisante journée de négociations, cela allait de soi.

Pourquoi lui ? Méritait-il un tel châtiment ? L'atlante ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enrober un peu les choses quand il l'avait assigné à ce rôle de négociateur : il avait besoin des qualités du Gémeau, celles qui faisaient de lui un leader charismatique et, surtout, borné.

_Certes._

La dirigeante d'Asgard était connue pour être dure en affaires et il fallait au moins une forte tête comme Saga pour lui faire face. Kanon aurait pu convenir s'il n'y avait pas eu un léger contentieux entre le royaume nordique et tout ce qui touchait, de près comme de loin, à Poséidon. Même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il était difficile de contester un argument pareil, surtout quand il venait d'un Shion assassin prêt à écharper quiconque oserait le contredire. Saga avait donc sagement acquiescé et était reparti vers son temple, non sans informer ses commères de voisins de l'humeur massacrante de leur vénéré Pope. Clairement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre le bicentenaire rajeuni et sa furie de compagne, le Serpentaire.

_Passons._

Il était donc là, à remâcher ses envies de vengeance tout en se repassant les évènements de la journée. Journée plutôt fructueuse en fin de compte et en dépit des Chevaliers que Shion l'avait chargé de superviser. Avec quelques ajustements sur les rôles des uns et des autres, ils finiraient par former une fine équipe. Un sourire bref dansa sur ses lèvres : finalement, la situation n'était pas si déprimante. Il était presque – presque ! - content que l'atlante ait pensé à lui pour cette mission. Cela le sortait de sa triste solitude et lui donnait une bonne occasion de se rendre utile. Et puis, cela lui permettait de se rapprocher un peu de ses pairs qu'il fuyait consciencieusement depuis leur résurrection.

Il repensa à la réaction du Cygne, du Verseau et des Poissons quand il les avait retrouvés sur les premières marches du Zodiaque. Camus et Hyoga l'avaient toisé froidement et la température avait brutalement chutée. Aphrodite avait retenu un reniflement outré et lui avait tourné le dos. De toute évidence, les vieilles trahisons se passaient du pardon d'Athéna et les vieilles rancœurs ne sombraient jamais dans l'oubli. Inutile de préciser que le voyage en avion – un prétexte de Shion pour les obliger à planifier un minimum leur mission – avait été particulièrement silencieux. Les trois l'avaient soigneusement ignoré et avaient feint une certaine complicité pour le tenir à l'écart.

Pourtant, en arrivant enfin aux frontières d'Asgard, la disposition du groupe s'était subtilement modifiée. Rendant à Saga la position centrale qu'il avait occupée pendant la Guerre Sainte, Camus et Aphrodite s'étaient effacés. Hyoga avait tenté de protester mais un regard de son maitre l'avait réduit au silence. Le Gémeau avait alors pris la tête de leur petite troupe, endossant automatiquement le rôle du meneur.

Sans même se concerter, ils se placèrent chacun sur un registre différent. Le Verseau devint l'observateur, efficace et silencieux. Le Poisson se transforma en arlequin charmeur, offrant des roses à tour de bras quand les débats devenaient trop houleux. Quant au Cygne, et bien… Le pauvre Hyoga prit la place du sacrifié, fuyant avec une constance absolue une Freya transformée en oie blanche caquetante à la simple vue du métis.

Et les négociations commencèrent…

 

**¤StS¤**

"Je croyais que fumer était mauvais pour la santé ?"

Saga réprima un glapissement de surprise peu digne d'un Chevalier d'Or et fit volte-face pour affronter le nouvel arrivant. Lui qui espérait être tranquille sur cette terrasse coincée entre deux ailes du palais… Une silhouette fine se détacha d'un coin d'ombre et se rapprocha de lui dans un bruissement soyeux.

"Prêtresse Hilda", articula difficilement le Gémeau.

Avec l'armada de gardes et de serviteurs qui fourmillaient entre les hauts murs de pierre, il fallait que ce soit la maîtresse des lieux qui le découvre.

"Vous fumez dans  _mon_  château ?

-Et bien…" commença le Gémeau en réfléchissant à une excuse potable.

Las, il lui sembla que sa capacité de réflexion s'était carapatée en vitesse en découvrant la tenue de la jeune femme. Si l'épaisse tresse qui rassemblait sa chevelure était on ne peut plus sage, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du tissu fluide qui la couvrait. L'étoffe blanche semblait très douce sous la lumière incertaine du soleil couchant et bien trop ajustée pour sa santé mentale. Son célibat forcé se rappela à son bon souvenir alors que ses yeux s'égaraient sur les courbes douces de la prêtresse. Oui, c'était aussi pour cela que sa présence l'indisposait autant. Un raclement de gorge agacé le sortit de sa contemplation et il se rappela soudain de sa délicate situation.

En désespoir de cause, il tira une dernière bouffée – celle du condamné – de sa cigarette et se composa une expression contrite qu'il espéra convaincante. Son petit stratagème eut l'air de fonctionner : la jeune reine quitta son expression sévère et lui adressa un petit sourire entendu. Saga nota dans un coin de sa tête que la moue de chien triste empruntée à son cher jumeau – une main hésitante dans les cheveux, un sourire gêné et un rien de défi dans les yeux – était diablement efficace. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie à l'occasion.

"Nous allons faire un pacte, vous et moi. Je ne dirais pas à votre Pope que vous avez enfreint cette règle de savoir-vivre élémentaire et, en échange, vous me laissez tirer quelques bouffées de votre cigarette."

Saga ouvrit des yeux choqués puis se massa distraitement les tempes en réfléchissant à la portée d'une telle demande. Qu'Hilda s'autorise ce genre d'écart en sa présence était plutôt bon signe pour la suite. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule réponse possible à lui offrir. Vaincu par les considérations politiques, il lui tendit le fin cylindre dont l'extrémité rougeoyait difficilement sous le froid polaire. Si un simple échange de tabac facilitait les négociations, il aurait été bien bête de s'en priver.

La main blanche de la prêtresse frôla ses longs doigts abîmés par des années de combats. La cigarette changea finalement de propriétaire, pour le meilleur… Et pour le pire, quand Hilda, vaincue par la fumée âcre, manqua de s'étouffer. Le Gémeau retint son premier réflexe – une grande tape dans le dos – et se contenta d'un long soupir ennuyé.

_Ses apprentis fumeurs…_

"Vous savez, la fumée ne s'avale pas… dit-il, une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix.

-Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, lui répondit très dignement la prêtresse entre deux quintes de toux.

-Loin de moi cette idée, Hilda."

La jeune femme reprit finalement contenance et s'apprêta à lui rendre sa cigarette, préférant écourter l'expérience plutôt que son espérance de vie.

L'usage de son prénom ne lui avait pas échappé. Tout comme son regard chargé d'envie quand elle était apparue dans sa tenue de nuit. Au moins n'avait-elle pas rêvé les yeux brûlants qu'il avait posés sur elle. Ni les échanges policés mais vifs, teintés de provocation, de cet après-midi. Et, si même elle avait fini par le remarquer, il y avait fort à parier que le royaume entier dissertait déjà sur l'animosité qui flambait entre eux deux. Car oui, ils avaient monopolisé les débats. Elle, car elle était reine et prêtresse. Lui, car il menait la délégation d'Athéna.

_Hostilité, hostilité._

S'agissait-il vraiment de cela ? Un oeil distrait l'aurait pensé tant l'ironie et le cynisme avaient envahi les paroles du Gémeau envers la jeune femme. Les réponses d'Hilda, toutes en mots acerbes, ne pouvaient que confirmer cela. Les commères pouvaient s'en donner à coeur joie, Aphrodite en tête : l'agressivité gratuite entre deux êtres était un signe d'attirance partagée depuis la nuit des temps.

Cette contradiction était bien présente dans leurs attitudes présentes, des épaules tendues du grec à la distance prudente maintenue par Hilda. Un geste, néanmoins, allait adoucir la fin de cette nuit polaire.

Tendant la main vers Saga, la scandinave laissa tomber la cigarette qu'elle gardait encore entre ses doigts. D'un même mouvement vif, ils se penchèrent pour la rattraper et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent douloureusement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, leurs lèvres se saluèrent dans un contact imprévu.

Un mouvement de recul de l'une, un poignet retenu en réponse.

_Timidité, timidité._

La cigarette resta sur le sol, oubliée.

La nuit s'acheva ainsi, entre baisers tendres et promesses impossibles.

 

**¤StS¤**

Le Soleil amorça sa remontée vers le zénith. Quelque part dans le palais, une cloche sonna. Ailes par ailes, pièces par pièces, les lourds rideaux et les tapisseries imposantes glissèrent des fenêtres pour accueillir la faible chaleur. Asgard s'éveillait. Encore quelques instants et l'incessant ballet des serviteurs viendrait troubler leur tranquillité. Le silence entre eux se faisait de moins en moins confortable. La paix nocturne se dissipait et, avec elle, cet oubli des convenances et des distances diplomatiques.

Hilda frémit. De la terrasse qu'ils occupaient, on voyait la fenêtre de sa chambre. A l'étage inférieur, les rideaux s'ouvraient avec une régularité implacable. Elle devait regagner sa chambre avant que tout le palais ne parte à sa recherche en découvrant ses appartements désertés. Elle se devait de tourner le dos à Saga, d'offrir sa nuque et son dos à son regard peiné et demandeur à la fois. Elle se devait de partir en laissant le Gémeau imaginer tout ce qu'elle n'osait même pas concevoir en tant que prêtresse vierge et condamnée à le rester pour l'honneur de son peuple.

Elle se dégagea doucement des bras du grec qui ne protesta pas. Non pas que l'envie lui manquât, bien au contraire. Mais à quoi bon ? La soudaine absence de la jeune femme lui creusa les entrailles d'une main glacée.

Hilda rassembla toute la fierté dont elle disposait encore et lui fit face. Que cela lui faisait mal d'abandonner cet homme à la crinière indisciplinée, aux épaules fortes, au regard amer et si tendre à la fois… Il aurait fait un merveilleux compagnon, posé mais volontaire, stratège mais imprévisible, aimable mais taquin. Loin, si loin, de la dévotion aveugle et ô combien chaste de Siegfried.

"Reposez-vous, Chevalier des Gémeaux. Nous reprendrons les négociations à la première heure et comptez sur moi pour vous arracher cette clause sur la cession de la bibliothèque de Blue Graad."

Saga opina légèrement de la tête en guise de réponse. Elle lui tourna finalement le dos et disparut au coin d'un mur, sa longue tresse lui battant les reins.

 

**¤StS¤**

Le Gémeau lui laissa un peu d'avance puis quitta la terrasse à son tour. Discrètement, il regagna sa chambre en espérant avoir encore une petite heure de sommeil à disposition. Il se devait d'être frais et dispos pour la suite des évènements. Il se devait aussi de faire bonne figure face à ses compagnons même si la présence d'Aphrodite dans leur délégation lui ôtait par avance toutes ses illusions. Le Poisson était un champion quand il s'agissait de repérer les tensions, qu'elle qu'en soit la nature. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant de sa fantaisie amoureuse – nommé ainsi, c'était plus facile à accepter – dès leur retour.

Peu lui importait.

Cette femme, jeune et fragile, chargée de dignité et de culpabilité, au corps tendre et aux cheveux d'argent… Pourquoi le nier ? Il la voulait. L'ignorer ne pouvait que le mener à nouveau sur les chemins de la folie.

Il sourit, doucement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il l'aimait déjà.

Pendant quelques instants, il se trouva pathétique. Était-il à ce point désespéré pour s'éprendre d'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine ? Des baisers volés, une étreinte chaste… Et voilà que la brûlure de l'envie lui mordait le ventre comme jamais auparavant.

Son sourire se fit plus féroce.

La démonstration d'hostilité de la veille trouvait enfin son utilité : il l'aimerait de loin, à la faveur des négociations. Il l'aimerait à sa manière sur les champs de bataille diplomatiques. En lui concédant avec joie la moindre de ses défaites, en lui dédiant fièrement chacune de ses victoires.

 

**¤StS¤**


End file.
